I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to implantable cardiac rhythm management devices, and more particularly to a method for establishing an optimum pacing mode and delay parameters for multiple pacing sites in a dual chamber implantable programmable pacemaker.
II. Related Art
An earlier patent to Baumann, a co-inventor herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,471, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference, explains that cardiac pacing can be used to improve hemodynamics in congestive heart failure (CHF) patients. One recognized and accepted indication of hemodynamic performance is reflected in the patient's pulse pressure (PP) which is defined as the difference between systolic aortic pressure and diastolic aortic pressure. PP could be used to optimize the pacing parameters in applying CHF therapy, however, this would require the use of a suitably positioned pressure sensor.
The Baumann '471 patent recognizes that an indirect indication of PP can be derived from the patient's atrial cycle length (ACL), which is the duration of the interval between consecutive P-waves in an ECG signal. The earlier Baumann patent discloses a method for using ACL to optimize CHF therapy parameters that involves looking at a transient sequence in which, after a period of intrinsic cardiac activity, a short predetermined sequence of pacing stimuli is delivered to the patient's heart. Any subsequent transient increase in measured ACL provides an indication of the therapy's effectiveness over intrinsic cardiac activity. Likewise, a subsequent transient decrease in measured ACL is indicative that the pacing therapy is non-beneficial.
In applying the methodology to an implantable, microprocessor-based controller of the type typically used in a programmable dual-chamber pacemaker, the device is made to cycle through transient paced beats with different pacing mode and AV delay configurations. Each such configuration is defined to be a group of consecutive beats with the same paced AV delay and the same pacing mode (right ventricular, left ventricular or biventricular pacing). Each of the configurations is immediately preceded by a group of baseline beats. In the disclosed arrangement, three different pacing modes and five different AV delays are used, with each such delay being shorter than a previously measured value of the intrinsic AV delay. The particular mode/AV delay combination that results in the largest increase in ACL is then programmed into the pacemaker to thereby optimize hemodynamic performance of the patient's heart. To avoid inaccuracies due to noise, the algorithm described in the Baumann '471 patent is made to vary the order of therapy; randomization and averaging techniques are then used to extract data from repeated tests.
While the above approach has proved to be a useful tool, it does not take into account variations in time between pulse events with respect to pacing at multiple sites. It is common to stimulate both ventricle chambers, for example, and particularly the left ventricle can be provided with a plurality of sequentially paced sites. Each of these is operated using a timed delay sequence which may be selected from a menu of sequence timings which itself may change as data regarding patient history accumulates. Thus, if all paced sites could be integrated into an optimal pacing rhythm, additional benefit could be accorded the patient.